


Poison

by orphan_account



Category: Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Anxiety, Gen, Kidnapped, Revenge, Torture, dad tony, grown up peter, peter Parker being badass, sorta - Freeform, whump??
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-18
Updated: 2018-01-25
Packaged: 2019-03-06 08:40:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13407534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: In probably the most terrifying experience of his life, Flash gets kidnapped along with Michelle Jones. The person said they did it because of Spider-Man, but Flash doesn’t know him and neither does Michelle.





	1. Beginnings

The first thing Michelle noticed when she woke up was the dull, constant pain in her head. She felt like she had been hit with a truck five times over. She quickly opened her eyes open as she realized the bigger problem. 

“Where the fuck am I?” Michelle croaked into the dark. Her wrists were chained above her head, but low enough so she could sit down. She glanced around the room. 

“Oh my god! Where are we?” Another voice came from beside her. The voice clicked in her head and a groan emitted from her throat. 

“Fucking Flash Thompson’s here? Fuck.” Michelle cursed like a sailor without any care. _We’re probably going to die any minute, so who cares?_

_“_ My, my, you kiss your mother with that mouth? Yikes.” A voice came from in front of them. The shadow of a person clicked the light on. Michelle’s mouth went dry at the sight in front of her.

Weapons. Guns, knives, pretty much anything you could think of. Michelle could hear Flash gulp. 

“You like? No worries. None of these have to be used today if you comply with me.” The man  grinned. 

“W-what do you want?” Michelle stuttered for probably the first time in her life. She had to answer for them, since Flash was probably pissing his pants.

”Straightforward. I like it. I just need info on Spider-Man.” The man purred. 

“I don’t know him.”  Michelle wondered why the man thought she, of all people, would know him. 

“Yes you do.” He sneered and walked over to Flash. “What about you, big guy?” 

“N-no. I-I don’t know him, at all.” Flash whimpered. 

Michelle gasped in horror as the man kicked Flash in the stomach. 

“What about now? Or would you rather I harm your pretty female friend?” The man hissed. 

“I would rather neither, to be frank.” A new voice came from across the room. Michelle whipped her head around, hopeful. 

Flash, still gasping for air, looked over to albeit less quickly. 

There, Peter Parker stood. He stood with a gun and had confidence radiating from his every pore. He just smirked as he clicked the gun. 

The man standing in front of them instantly disappeared. His voice still present, he growled.

”Spider-Man.” 

Peter didn’t smile this time. His eyes darted around the room. 

“Listen dipshit, I’ll find you. Then it’ll be over for you.” 

 

Peter looked over at Michelle and Flash, still chained to the wall. 

“Um, you alright?” He ran a hand through his still fuzzy brown hair. He didn’t look anything like Peter. He had on a black leather jacket and a black shirt underneath. Michelle also noticed a long, jagged gash along the side of his cheek. 

“What. The. Fuck.” Flash gaped. 

“Surprise, surprise.” Peter muttered as he quickly undid their chains. Michelle got to her feet.

”What the hell just happened?” She whispered, hoping this was a dream.

”You got captured by an evil guy, I saved you, and you found out I’m Spider-Man. Now, we’re going to the Avengers Tower so we can get you two checked out.” Peter had his back turned as he poured over the weapons and picked some out to take home with him. He also picked a small handgun and a baseball bat.

”Here, Flash.” Peter handed the baseball bat to Flash warily. “Don’t go batshit insane and start hitting me with it, eh?” 

“S-sorry. About the- Uh bullying.” 

“I got thick skin.” Peter handed the handgun to Michelle.

——-

“Wait, did you say we are going to Avengers Tower?” Michelle asked as they got into his car. 

“Yeah. They gotta check you for brainwashing machines or whatever in your brains.” Peter nonchalantly said.

”Gee, that makes me feel safe.” Michelle murmured under her breath. 

“It should. If we see anything abnormal, they’ll get rid of it.” He shot back, not even glancing at Michelle. His usual joking mannerisms were replaced with cold, icy, steel. He looked, _almost hollow._

“Thanks for saving us, from that guy.” Flash’s small voice came from the backseat. 

“Don’t mention it.” 

The rest of the car ride was the same. Peter answered any of their questions and Michelle asked more. 

 

 


	2. Hurricane

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They get to the Avengers Tower, and Flash and Michelle get checked out. Peter gets an unexpected phone call.

They walked onto the elevator to go to a sort of leisure floor at the Avenger’s Tower. Nobody was that badly hurt, Peter had explained to them. So they were going to chill for a bit there. Michelle was nervous, of course. I mean, who wouldn’t been when they were about to meet Tony Stark and Captain America probably?

Flash was still in disbelief at the whole Peter equals Spider-Man situation. Michelle wasn’t even in disbelief with that. She really was most concerned with Peter’s new attitude and ‘look’, you could call it. She decided to talk to one of the Avengers about it when they got there.

Michelle was taken from her thoughts as the elevator opened. She hesitated for a second before getting off.

”Well, these are the two people that made Spidey go off on his own.” Tony’s voice was dripping with sarcasm.

”That’s my job, Tony.” Peter didn’t smirk as he called him Tony, telling Michelle that this was his new name instead of Mr.Stark. 

She glanced over at Tony and saw him raise his eyebrows for a second at Peter’s outfit before he gestured for them to sit down. 

Another Avenger walked into the room. He had short blonde hair. Michelle recognized him as  Hawkeye.

”Woah, nice new guns! Where’d ya get those?” His smirk was real, but concern lurked behind it. _Peter was never one to kill._

“Got ‘em after the job. He had a whole table of them.” Peter let a small smile out.

“What happened to your whole “Thou shalt not kill” thingie?” Tony put coffee down in front of us.

”That doesn’t exactly work when your opponent’s thing is “Thou shalt kill everything”,” Peter took a sip of his coffee. “Plus, webs aren’t really offensive in the first place.” 

“I could make them though.” Tony muttered.

”Anyway, this is Michelle and Flash,” Peter introduced them. “Both were from Midtown High.” 

“Nice to meet you. I’m Tony Stark.” Tony shook their hands and pointed over at Clint. 

“That is Clint.” 

The Stranger Things theme rang from Peter’s phone and he took a glance at the phone number.

”What an idiot.” Peter chuckled darkly and immediately wrote down the number on a piece of paper. 

“Who is it?” was a question Michelle wanted to ask but she knew who it was deep down inside.

“Aaron freaking Klacker, if you’re wondering.” Peter smirked and put the phone up to his ear. 

Peter’s face turned steely and colder than before. He looked deadly as ever and Michelle was sure even Clint knew it. 

“You better watch your back, cuz I’m coming for you.” Peter muttered into the phone and instantly all the tension in the room was at a high. 

“Just to prove that you can? Dipshit.” Peter once again said into the phone. Aaron seemed to reply back instantly with something gross that made Peter grimace. 

“I don’t have a badge but I have a brain.” Peter kept his steely exterior. “Just so you know, I have a new plan.”

Aaron talked back so loudly Peter had to pull the phone away for a second. He could still hear it after all. 

“You can go, you can go and try to hide. But I have eyes.” Peter’s tone turned dark but nobody was prepared for the next part. 

“You can run, yeah I don’t mind.” 

“Cause I’ve got you in my sight!” Peter grinned as he underlined something on the paper and wrote another thing under it. 

“There, you’ve been warned. And I’m not fooling around. There’s a **_neighborhood watch_  **going down.” Peter hung up and put his phone away. He glanced at the surprised expressions.

”So where were we?” 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Listen to Mike Krol’s Neighborhood Watch since most of the dialogue are actually lyrics to the song. I just imagined Neighborhood Watch as Peter’s song since he is basically, the neighborhood watch. 
> 
> Hopefully you guys like edgy Peter. I really liked the idea of him basically being the opposite of usual, and everyone is freaking out.
> 
> Aaron Klacker is an original villain I made. You can imagine him as a very tall man with black hair and a goatee, and he’s wearing a green suit. He’s got invisibility powers, if you didn’t notice.


	3. What the fuck, Peter?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You may be thinking, “Peter is really acting super ooc!!” but just you wait ;)

Everyone just stared at Peter for a solid 7 minutes. Peter just stared back, not even trying to break the silence. _At least Peter has that goofy confused look on his face back,_ Michelle thought. 

“What the fuck, Peter?” Tony pulled out a small bottle of presumably vodka.

”I guess that was the type of phone call where you go to the other room?” Peter raised an eyebrow, still confused. 

“God, you’ve changed a lot.” Michelle blurted out suddenly. 

“I know.” Peter made direct eye contact with her. Michelle repressed a shiver. She noticed the long gash on his cheek was now healed, only a small scar left behind probably to be healed over soon. 

“Like, a lot, a lot.” Flash let out an uncomfortable laugh. “I mean, you could probably kick my ass now if you wanted to.” 

“He could before, too. If he is Spider-Man, I mean.” Michelle pointed out. 

“ _If?_ ” Tony made direct eye contact with Michelle this time. All she wanted to do was go home, eat some pizza with her mom and watch dumb romance movies. She didn’t like being in a place that made her feel weak.

”He hasn’t really confirmed it.” Michelle decided to try and make this a place where she was confident too. _This is going to be difficult._

“Well, I am.” Peter jokingly did jazz hands with a sad smile. 

Michelle did not know how to respond to that, so she just nodded. _What a weak move._

“Well, we should probably get back to the business at hand. Michelle, Flash, follow me.” Tony quickly rerouted the conversation back. He walked away and they followed.

——boom Clint POV———-

Peter stayed on the couch with Clint. He fiddled with his hands, something that never went away, even with this new personality. _Something’s wrong._

“So, what’s with this whole new thing?” Clint carefully asked.

”What do you mean?” Peter asked defensively.

”You know what I mean. I mean, you sounded like an assassin on the phone. I’m pretty sure Tony thinks you are one.” Clint kept eye contact with Peter, a trick he learned to make people talk. 

Peter, however, seemed immune to the look, as Nat called it. 

“Consider me a super personal assassin who gets paid nothing to kill super villains.” 

“Look, I’m just saying, they’re gonna ask about it sooner or later, and you’re going to need real answers instead of the bullshit ones your spewing right now.” Clint narrowed his eyes. 

“Fine by me.” Peter kept the eye contact, daring Clint to look away. 

“Good.” Clint noticed the sentences getting shorter and shorter as the tension grew stronger in the air.

The impromptu staring match was broken by Natasha sitting next to Clint on the sofa. 

“Never seen you this serious, голубь.” Natasha smirked, her red waves bouncing as she sat down. 

“Oh. Hey, Nat.” Peter’s smile seemed real, but if you looked closely, you could see it didn’t meet his eyes. 

“Hello, Peter.” 

The silence grew. Peter’s Hand fidgeting started becoming more and more noticeable, until finally..

”Is there something bothering you?” Natasha glanced at Peter.

”have you guys ever thought about,” Peter stopped for a moment, trying to catch the words before they fell out.

” _rebranding?_ ”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> just a short one. I’ll be continuing this soon.


	4. What the fuck, Peter!:The sequel

Clint’s mouth gasped but Natasha didn’t look too surprised. 

“ _Rebranding?_ ” Clint asked, making sure he hadn’t heard wrong.

”That surprising, huh?” Peter smiled sheepishly.

”I mean, yeah. You’ve been Spider-Man for four years.” Clint waved his hands around.

”Five.” Peter frowned

”What?” Clint furrowed his brow.

”It’s been my alias for five years. I’m 19, Clint.” Peter didn’t even sound annoyed that Clint forgot his age.

”God, you’re so young.” Clint vaguely remembered what he was doing at 19.

Peter opened his mouth to say something, but he closed it immediately. He seemed a bit peeved at what Clint said.

”To tell you the truth, I’ve been thinking about this for a while. I really just want to be Peter Parker. When I was Spider-Man, I had to stay hidden because of the villains finding my family and stuff, but now,” Peter motioned with his hands and he seemed saddened.

”I don’t really have a family to protect.” 

Natasha frowned and Clint followed soon after. _What a depressing thing to say._

“Spider-Man is just a thing in the past, it kinda reminds me of being stupid and naive and stuff. Not real good memories. I’d rather start new as more of a,” Peter cut off quickly as Tony walked back into the room with Michelle at his side. 

“I’ve sent Flash back to his home. Turns out he lives pretty close.” Tony chuckled. 

Cling desprately wanted Peter to finish what he was saying, but alas, Tony could definitely not hear about this unless it was straight from the kid’s mouth. Clint could imagine the screaming match that would be. Peter seemed almost diplomatic though, so he might be able to make it out alive. 

“Michelle will be staying a couple of nights until we can sort out what happened.” Tony seemed to not want to say something. Peter noticed but didn’t say anything. 

Michelle looked distraught. She had anxiety creeping up her face and panic was painted clearly. Peter used the hand motion they used in Highschool when they needed to talk about something. 

Michelle’s face brightened a little bit as she saw him do that. She nodded back so softly that nobody else even saw it. 

“MJ, do you wanna go out for some pizza or something later?” He asked carefully, trying not to alert the agents who were still sitting there.

”Sure.” Michelle quickly responded. 

Peter smiled as nobody suspected anything. _And we aren’t doing anything. We’re two old friends going out to catch up. And also figure out what MJ’s deal is. Not dating though! Definitely not dating._

“I’ll show you to your room, Michelle.” Tony broke Peter’s thoughts. Michelle smiled warmly and followed Tony to her room. 

“Alright, Peter, finish what you were saying before.”  Clint said as soon as Tony was out of earshot.

”Well I don’t know the exact term for it, but someone who does basically the same thing as I did before, but is...normal?” Peter hesitated.

”But you’re not normal.”

”So like, an assassin but who only gets the bad people and does what they want. You know? Maybe I’m dreaming too much here,” Peter held his head in his hands. “I just know I wanna be able to do my own thing.”

”SHIELD agent probably isn’t a good job for you, then.” Natasha thought hard.  

“It doesn’t need a name, I guess.” Peter let out a half smile. He was pleasantly surprised that Natasha and Clint weren’t yelling at him about this. Of course, they probably understood. 

“Well, all I can tell you is that Tony probably isn’t going to be happy with this.” Clint murmured.

”I could tell.” Peter sighed and he drummed his fingers against the side of his chair.

————-

Peter pulled his black jacket over his navy blue shirt. He tried to look like he used to. _Normal,_ he thought. For some reason, he just wasn’t like that anymore. He tried to think of some cheesy science jokes in an attempt to make Michelle laugh. _Oh shit, I called her Michelle, not MJ._

He frowned in the mirror. He was definitely not normal. He looked out of place to himself. It was like expecting Natasha to wear a pink crop top and low rise jeans. But it wasn’t like that, because this was how he was before, wasn’t it?

 _This shouldn’t be this difficult,_ he thought.

He hissed in frustration and pulled on a NASA T-shirt instead of the blue one. He hated it even more. He decided to just deal with it. 

He glanced at his walls. There were no posters with their tape peeling off, or cheap-looking Star Wars action figures lining that one dresser. On that dresser was a handgun now. 

_When did I become like this?_

His phone buzzed, a text from Michelle showing up on the screen. 

_from:mj_

_what time? what place?_

Peter quickly sent back a response. A portion of him told him to call it off. Another part that was still sorta linked to the old Peter, told him to answer. Peter laid down on his bed. 

_to: mj_

_5:00 , that one place next to the sewing place. you can meet me outside if you want._

“Wow, I really do sound like an assassin.” Peter huffed in annoyance to himself. He glanced at the door and saw Clint peeking in. 

“Don’t I, Clint?” Peter’s lips quirked upwards as he sat up. 

“What’s the big occasion that calls for you to dress different?” Clint raised an eyebrow.

Peter smiled at that. Someone else would have said normal. He was happy that Natasha and   Clint accepted the new Peter. 

“Going out with MJ for pizza. Catching up and stuff.” Peter wanted to frown but forced himself to keep the smile. 

“Cool.” Was all Clint said. 

“So, why were you attempting to spy on me instead of talking to me?” Peter smirked inwardly at that. _Nice to have someone who cares._

“Didn’t know if you were gonna kill me for being in your room.” Clint sat down next to him on his bed. “Hey, didn’t you have like a bunch of posters and action figures before?” 

“Oh, right, well,  I grew out of them.” Peter stopped himself from stuttering. 

“Hm.” Clint didn’t say anything. Honestly, that worried Peter more than him saying anything. 

“Uh, I gotta go meet up with MJ. See you later, I guess?” Peter sat up and gathered his stuff. With a hurried dash, he was out of the door. 

“Something’s up with the kid.” Clint said as Peter left. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> These will probably always be short.


	5. the date but they don’t acknowledge it as such

Peter stood outside of Ruby’s Pizza. Every couple seconds, he glanced nervously at his phone. _I hope she’s still coming. Is she mad at me? I would be mad at me._

As anxious thoughts filled his head, he almost didn’t notice Michelle walking towards him. 

“Hey, MJ.” He greeted her and led her inside.

”Hey, Peter.” She stifled a laugh and followed him. 

Once inside, they sat down at a table in the far corner of the restaurant. Very private, but servers could still see them. He wracked his brain for a way to start the conversation. 

“How’s life been treating you lately? I feel like I haven’t talked to you since graduation.” Peter smiled sadly. 

“I’ve been fine, Peter. I’m more worried about how life’s been treating you.” Michelle met his eyes. Peter wanted to leave. Now. He didn’t want to start this part of the talk yet. 

“Erm, I’ve been fine.” He grit his teeth. 

“Alright, I get it. Let’s get the happy part out of the way then we can discuss the other, less happy part.” Michelle frowned.

They found themselves sitting in comfortable silence for a couple minutes after ordering. 

“Was Flash being annoying during your whole, “kidnapped” thing?” Peter approached the topic carefully.

”Not really. He was more terrified.” Michelle dragged a fry in ketchup and ate it. 

“Yeah. That’s pretty scary. At least you guys didn’t get hurt at all.” Peter unknowingly mirrored Michelle’s movements, and ate a fry dipped in ketchup as well. 

“You ever been kidnapped like that?” Peter could see Michelle hesitate to asking that question.

”A couple times. That Aaron Klacker takes no prisoners most of the time, though. I’m surprised he let you out alive.” Peter’s eyebrows furrowed together. “I’m surprised I made it out alive.” 

“Why do you say that?” 

“He had access to all those weapons, Y’know? Maybe it was because I took out the guards.” Peter seemed to accept the answer he gave himself.

”How many guards were there?” Michelle had no idea it was more than just one room.

”Like, 20? Maybe. Pretty stupid ones, if I do say so myself.” Peter smirked. 

“20? Wow.” Michelle’s eyes widened.

”They had so many traps, it was easy to just lure them into them.” Peter tried to defuse the situation. 

“Oh.” 

They once again fell into silence. This time it was more uncomfortable, though. 

“How’s your Aunt May?” Michelle inquired. _Oh._

“Oh. Well, she’s um. She’s passed away.” Peter gave an uneasy smile. 

“Oh, god. Peter, I’m so sorry.” Michelle put a comforting hand on Peter’s arm. 

“It’s fine. It was a while ago,” Peter tried to change the topic.

”How have you been doing?” Michelle asked, desperately trying to change the topic as well. 

 “Just fine. I’ve been doing a lot of new missions with the Avengers. Great fun, and I’m not being sarcastic either.” Peter smiled warmly.

”Thats good,” Michelle thought carefully for a minute. “Have you watched any new TV shows lately?”

”Stranger Things!” Peter grinned and began rambling about the show.

* * *

 

They walked back to the tower,  more than slightly tipsy. Michelle had gotten alcohol with a fake ID.

 Peter stumbled into the living room. Michelle was still giggling behind him. They didn’t notice an exhausted Tony sitting on the couch. He turned and looked at them, confused.  

“Peter, do the, Uh, do the song!” Michelle giggled. Tony could tell they were tipsy. 

“No! I’m not going to sing the entirety of Candy Store in front of my boss!” Peter whined and hugged Michelle. “You’re my best friend.” 

“What if I got a bowl cut?” Michelle raised an eyebrow and hugged Peter back.

”Nevermind. My love has limits.” Peter pulled away from Michelle jokingly.

”Are you guys drunk?” Tony asked from the couch, eyebrow raised and a small smirk on his face.

”No! Not at all!” Michelle snorted and Peter made the cross sign with his fingers. 

“J-just say no, kids!” Peter made the X sign with his arms this time. 

Michelle started her drunken laughing again.

“If you’re not drunk, tell the time.” Tony glanced at Peter and Michelle, sitting on the couch now.

Michelle stood up, ready to go look at the clock, before Peter gently pushed her down. 

“I’ll tell that clock bitch.” Peter looked fake angry and made his way over to the clock.

”We’re not freaking drunk, you bastard.” Peter looked straight at the clock and crossed his arms. 

Michelle stumbled up and tried to pull Peter back with her. 

“Peter,” Michelle snorted. “You’re soo drunk!”

”Be that as it may,” Peter pointed a finger in the air. “I can feel myself going sober as we speak. When I drink, I need to drink a lot in a quick time amount in order to feel anything!” 

Tony just watched with an amused expression. 

“Kids, go to sleep. I’ll leave an Advil and water by your beds in the morning.” 

“Okay, dad.” Michelle walked back to her room quietly, somehow. She waved a goodbye to Peter, which he happily returned. 

Peter started going back to his room, but stopped for a second. 

“Can I tell you something, Tony?” Peter still had the drunken tinge to his voice.

”Go ahead, kid. Hopefully nothing too embarrassing.” Tony smiled.

”I wish I wasn’t Spider-Man. Like, I wanna be like, a different persona. Of course, my dream job is professional Michael Scott. From the Office. You watched the Office, right?” Peter drunkenly rambled.

Tony’s eyes widened. _Surely, that’s just the alcohol speaking?_

“Go to sleep, we’ll talk about this in the morning.” Tony grumbled and turned back to his research.

**Author's Note:**

> Kinda short, I know. It’s just to see if people like it. Please kudos if you do.


End file.
